Yubel (character)
Yubel (ユベル, Yuberu) is an evil hermaphrodic Duel Monster whose card was in Jaden's possession when he was a little kid. Yubel is obsessed with Jaden Yuki, and harms anyone who tried to harm or take him away from it. In the English version, Yubel is voiced by Priscilla Everett, while Hisao Egawa and Hiromi Tsuru take the role in the Japanese version. Deranged and manipulative, it mainly alligns itself with others to accomplish its goals. It plays as the primary antagonist of the first half of the third season until its supossed defeat when Jesse Anderson sacrificed himself to destory Yubel. Character Biography Yubel is the mastermind behind the Survival Duels and the creation of the Martin Empire. It was Jaden's favorite card in childhood–given to him by his father–but it grew obsessed with the boy and intended to keep him to itself. Under Jaden's request (hoping that it would gain the "powers of justice" that Elemental Hero Neos would eventually gain), Yubel was sent into outer space by KaibaCorp in a separate satellite from his contest-winning card designs after it put an acquaintance of Jaden's named Osamu in the hospital with a mysterious illness, but the card absorbed a different type of energy, and the craft crash landed back to Earth, resulting in the near-complete destruction of its body upon re-entry into the planet's atmosphere. After an indeterminate amount of time in isolation, Yubel's capsule returned to Earth, though the shock of reentry destroyed all but a single forearm of Yubel's body, which was eventually found by Professor Viper. Tricking Viper into helping it with the promise of restoring his adopted son Rick to life, Yubel coerced him into creating the Bio-Bands and Survival Duels, absorbing the duel energy produced by them so it could reform its shattered body. This continued after Yubel transferred itself from Viper to Marcel, turning the students and faculty of the displaced Duel Academy into duel-obsessed zombies to help fuel its restoration, and eventually securing the Sacred Beast cards. Yubel discarded Marcel upon achieving full physical form prior to the explosion caused by Rainbow Dragon that consumed both it and Jesse. Afterwards, it duels against Jaden and Jesse where it discards Marcel for its restored body and is then defeated by Jesse's Rainbow Dragon card. Yubel demonstrates many powers through its appearances. It can possess anyone with inner turmoils and manifest itself through an avatar of energy. It can also render itself invisible to others, even to those who can see Duel Spirits. After absorbing massive amounts of Duel energy, Yubel is able to warp reality, although the ability itself is mostly limited to the effect of the card which Yubel uses to focus its reality warping ability. Yubel can also teleport itself and others as it teleported Duel Academy to an alternate dimension. It also has the ability to bestow its power onto others as evidenced in the fight between Professor Viper and Adrian Gecko, although the same ability can also be used to control others as shown with the "Duel Zombies". Lastly, it has the ability of seeing the darkness of a person's heart, and tempting one to do its bidding by playing off an individual's desires. Adrian Gecko also demonstrated these numerous abilities when he was temporarily imbued with a portion of Yubel's power. Voice/Mannerisms Yubel's American voice actress also portrays Alexis Rhodes and Alice, though her voice is given special electronic effects and is more childlike to avoid confusion between the two characters. In the Japanese version, Yubel is voiced by Hisao Egawa and Hiromi Tsuru, whose voices alternate. This makes it sound much more inhuman because it alternates between a male voice and a female voice. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters